1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to rosin bags and like structures that are use to dispense small amounts of moisture absorbing powder into the hands. More particularly, the present invention relates to rosin bags and like structures that are formed into secondary products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rosin bag is the name typically given to a small cloth bag filled with a moisture absorbing powder. The powder can be rosin, talcum powder, baby powder or the like. As the rosin bag is lifted and manipulated in the hands, a small amount of powder from within the bag migrates through the weave of the bag""s fabric and is dispensed into the hands. The powder dispensed into the hands absorbs moisture on the hands, thereby keeping the hands dry.
Rosin bags are used in many different sports. For example, rosin bags are often used by bowlers so that their fingers stay dry and do not slip out of the bowling ball. Rosin bags are also used in sports that use rackets or clubs, such as tennis and golf, so that moisture on the hands does not interfere with a proper firm grip.
In the past, the rosin bag was manufactured as a separate small bag that was kept out of the way until needed. As such, a tennis player would have to walk to the sidelines to retrieve and use a rosin bag. Similarly, a golfer would have to walk over to his/her golf bag to retrieve and use the rosin bag. However, when a person is in a game, they do not always have the opportunity to stop play so that they can retrieve and use their rosin bag. As such, many players forego the use of the rosin bag until a convenient time arises. This often causes players to play with moist hands. This may, in turn, lead to players having poor grips during play.
A need therefore exists for a rosin bag configuration that would enable the rosin bag to always be convenient for a player to use at any time during the play of a game. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a powder dispensing device for dispensing moisture absorbing powder into a person""s hand during the play of a sport or other physical activity. The device includes a wrist band that is worn around the wrist. The wrist band supports a pocket, wherein the pocket defines a confined area. Contained within the confined area of the pocket is a volume of powder. The powder can be contained in a bag or can be directly filled into the pocket. As least a portion of the structure of the pocket is porous. As such, when the pocket on the wrist band is contacted by a person""s hand, a small amount of powder is dispensed.
The powder dispensing device is worn on the wrist. The structure of the wrist band absorbs moisture that flows toward the hand from the arm. The periodic dispensing of powder into the hand helps keep the hand dry. The powder dispensing device can also be touched to other parts of the body, such as the brow, to absorb moisture on those surfaces. As such, the device helps keep a different areas of a person""s body dry while playing a sport or conducting another physical activity.